The present invention relates to electrical connectors. In specific embodiments the invention pertains to an electrical connector for coupling to an insulated single conductor electrical cable or to a coaxial cable.
Typically, in installing single conductor cable including a central conductor with an outer insulation, the end of the wire is stripped of insulation and the bare wire is inserted into a connector where it is soldered, clamped or otherwise attached to the connector. Similarly, with coaxial cables which include a central conductor enclosed in an inner concentric insulation covered by a concentric conductive sheath and encased in an outer insulation, the common practice is to strip the outer insulation to expose the conductive sheath.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved electrical connector and method for mechanically coupling and for electrically coupling an insulated electrical cable to an electrical connector without the need for stripping the insulation from the cable.
The subject invention pertains to an electrical connector having a housing with a central bore for receiving an electrical cable, one or more clamping members having inwardly pointed ends in the bore and a closure member for insertion into the bore for closing the bore and for driving the pointed ends of the clamping members into mechanical connection with the electrical cable.
In application to a single conductor cable, the pointed ends of the clamping members may make mechanical connection to the cable and alternatively make electrical connection between the housing and the conductor of the cable. In application to a coaxial cable the pointed ends of the clamping members may make mechanical connection to the cable and electrical connection between the housing and the concentric sheath of the cable.
The closure member or end cap is moveable longitudinally into the bore of the housing and engages, at its outer periphery, the inner periphery of the bore. In its longitudinal movement into the bore it engages the ends of the clamping members to drive the ends radially into the electrical cable. The longitudinal movement of the end cap may be by way of threaded rational movement or by the application of a longitudinally directed force.
The electrical connector of the invention may be provided with a center pin or prong for making an electrical connection beyond the connector, and may be provided with a mounting therefor, which extends the prong into the bore of the housing to make electrical contact with the central conductor of the cable. Alternatively, the housing may include a central guide and aperture which would permit the central conductor of a cable stripped of its insulation to extend appositely beyond the bore of the housing for making electrical connection beyond the connector.